Starry Skies
by SkyriseN
Summary: At first, all was well with the world- we were just a simple transfan and her sister. Then it happened: we died. That was the beginning of everything. When our world began to shatter around us, I suddenly realised the truth; I was the only one who could stop this and not even my sister could save me. Stars will only ever shine in darkness and this is the darkest it can get. OC X ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Unless you haven't guessed it yet, I do not own Transformers or the Bayverse in the slightest, though I do own Elena and Sophia (as well as any other OC that comes along) and obviously, this Fanfiction.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Edit- P.S I changed the POV to third person, took away a couple of lines and added a couple in (ie. I rewrote it)! I hope this isn't to much of an inconvenience! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>At first, all she could feel was agony. Her body ached and her heart was thudding painfully against her rib cage. It felt like she was on fire; that acid coated my skin, burning past the flesh and through to her bones. She opened her mouth to scream as she convulsed, but no sound came out, the noise choking itself on the way up through her throat.<p>

Then there was the burning pain on her right shoulder. It felt like something was forcing itself out of her skin. She could feel it stretching and moulding into shapes and lines, growing bigger. Her head was buzzing and for some reason she couldn't hear anything but a strange metallic noise ringing in her ears; a rather familiar 5-note tune.

Then, as soon as it had come, the pain stopped. Elena Sparks, aged 24, arched off the floor as she gasped, lungs pulling in as much humid air as possible to soothe her burning body. The exhausted woman just lay there for several minutes, panting as small droplets of sweat dripped down her face. The sun beat down mercilessly upon her, the warm, stuffy air heating up her body once more. It was then, in all her tired glory, that it hit her.

What the heck had just happened?! Elena racked her brain for an explanation to that inexplicable agony, only to find that there wasn't one. She frowned slightly, still grimacing in slight pain. She couldn't remember anything from a week ago. The last thing she did remember was practicing in the dance studio with Sophia. After that? Nothing...

Slowly, she peeled her eyes open, wincing as a bright light immediately blinded her. Her vision grew hazy as she sat up, vision blurred from the light and still dancing with black spots. Elena groaned and placed a hand to her aching head, squinting around her as the world spun.

When her sight once again completely returned to her, Elena immediately took the initiative to calmly analyse her situation but found that she was unable to stop herself from freezing in horror as her mouth dropped open in a mixture surprise and alarm.

Then again, she had a perfectly good reason for abandoning her normally calm demeanour. To put it in her words:

"Last time I checked, I was in England NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY DESERT!"

Shakily, Elena got to her feet, shoes sinking into the soft sand that was no doubt full of all types of dangerous creatures, forcing herself to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. There had to be a reason for her being here, right? There was no use in getting panicked- it would only make her situation worse. Ah screw it, what did she know? One second it seemed she was being tortured to death, the next she was waking up in the middle of nowhere with no idea of how she'd gotten there and no memory of the previous couple of days- in all honesty, she had the right to panic!

Despite the sudden, terrifying change to Elena's life, she couldn't help but laugh at her own internal struggle. Her calm side was arguing hotly with her more emotional subconscious and it seemed neither of the two would be winning any time soon. Taking things into her own hands, Elena forcefully pushed down her emotions, a sense of strange, unnatural peace taking over her as she looked out across the golden sand with no expression.

Well, there was no point in wasting time just standing around...

It was hours later when Elena finally started losing hope. Here she was, still walking through the same golden sand, seeing the same lone cactuses that randomly dotted the landscape, walking over the same sandy hills only to lose what little hope she had remaining when she came to the same boring view of what seemed to be an endless, lifeless desert.

The heat burned her skin and Elena could feel herself growing fainter with every painful step she took. Perspiration dripped down her tanned skin, making her clothes stick to her overheated body and restricting her already small movements. A mix of light and dark blonde strands of hair that had once been comprised of small curls and twists now hung limply off her burning scalp, sticking to the back of her neck in the most uncomfortable and annoying way it could.

No longer paying attention, Elena took another exhausted step across the empty landscape, only this time, she didn't see the stone directly under foot and tripped, sprawling across the floor with a soft groan. Elena hissed as her head collided painfully with the ground and her vision began spinning for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

She laughed bitterly to herself, feeling the gentle caresses of sleep pull at her for what she knew would be the final time in her poor, short life. She never even got to say goodbye...

However, as Elena began to finally slip away into oblivion, several small dots suddenly appeared over a large hill, moving towards her at a reasonable speed. She could hear faint chatter as the dots began to pick up speed, making their way over to her as they grew larger and started to take on vaguely human shapes.

Elena tried to lift her head and call out to them, but she was too weak and her throat felt drier than the sand she was currently lying on. With a final, exhausted, hopeless sigh, Elena's body went limp and her head lolled against the sand as unconsciousness took her into its dark clutches.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, just the prologue for my new story: 'Starry Skies'! I hope you enjoyed this little teaser- I have GREAT things planned for the future of this little Fanfiction... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs* I mean, yeah... Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Elena Sparks

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or any of the characters though I do own my OC's.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 1 of my new story guys! Please remember to leave a comment as it truly makes my day! Thank you! :D**

**IMPORTANT-**

**Edit- Sorry guys but you may need to re-read the previous chapter as I made quite a lot of changes to it! I'm really sorry for the inconvenience! DX**

_Previously: With a final, exhausted, hopeless sigh, Elena's body went limp and her head lolled against the sand as unconsciousness took her into its dark clutches._

Chapter 1: Elena Sparks

The first thing Elena noticed when she woke up were not the voices chattering quietly around her, nor the muscled arms that held her gently- it was the fact that her throat felt like someone had rubbed it with a cheese-grater. Yep, not the most fantastic feeling in the world. Coughing, Elena raised a limp hand to her throat and massaged it in an attempt to get rid of the nasty pain there.

Obviously, it didn't help at all, although the voices around her (which she hadn't noticed until that moment) did stop as all attention turned to her. Elena, still coughing up a lung, felt herself being gently set down on a hard rocky material as a set of rough hands gave her some kind of metal cup.

Carefully, the hands guided the cup to her lips and tipped it, letting cool, refreshing water drip into her mouth and down her throat, soothing the pain. Elena gulped the water down thirstily, instantly feeling her mouth dampen as her taste buds finally returned to her. She was vaguely aware of the hand that was rubbing between her shoulder blades comfortingly.

When the last dregs of liquid disappeared from the cup, she finally opened her eyes but shut them again with a hiss when bright light flooded them, blinding her. Bringing a hand in front of her eyes, Elena squinted through her lashes at her saviours.

A group of worn out, dirt-covered men surrounded her, all of them wearing army outfits and cocking various guns, stoic expressions on their bruised faces. She wasn't to worried about said weapons- if they wanted to kill her they would've done so already- though she stayed mildly wary all the same.

With narrowed eyes, she calmly surveyed the group, forcing herself to stay still and not squirm under their suspicious gaze. However, Elena was unable to keep her calm demeanour for very long.

Had she not randomly woken up in a desert on what seemed to be the other side of the world (she certainly didn't remember there being any desert's back in England...), Elena would've simply thought of it as some kind of weird yet incredible dream. Unfortunately, it was very clear to her that she was definitely not dreaming- the pain in her throat and the ache of her muscles was far too realistic to be fake.

She could feel a part of herself jumping up and down for joy, heart beating so fast that she partially thought she was going to have a heart attack. Another part of her had gone into full blown panic, questions running through her already dazzled mind in a tornado of confusion.

To be honest, Elena didn't know what else she could do in this situation other than sit and stare in absolute astonishment. Why? Well, dear reader, I shall tell you.

The reason Elena was struggling to control her inner fangirl, was because of the dark haired man kneeling beside her. A horribly familiar man. A man who was most definitely not real and could not possibly have been in front of her. Said man, was who seemed to be William Lennox and he was watching the shocked blonde with a mixed expression of what seemed to be concern, caution and vague amusement at her amazed expression.

For Elena, time had stopped. She stared at the soldier for several seconds, mouth opening and closing like a fish, before she seemed to right herself, closing her mouth once more and taking a deep breath as she attempted to use her voice.

"Hi?" She asked warily, raising a tanned hand in a shy wave. The man-who-looked-like-Will-Lennox-but-couldn't-possibly-be-him raised an eyebrow, tilting his head ever so slightly to the left as if he was studying her.

"Hello." He replied and Elena swore that for one moment, she had died. His voice, oh dear god, his voice. He sounded exactly like him.

For a long moment, there was silence between the pair, the other soldiers in the group watching the silent stare-down with raised eyebrows. Then, the Lennox-look-alike spoke again, voice kind yet commanding at the same time.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked and Elena blinked before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, thank you...but please don't call me that..." A small amused smile curved his lips as he studied the woman in front of him.

A pair of gold-flecked, dark blue eyes stared up at him from a tanned, yet doll-like face, features screwed up in a small frown. The woman was only slightly shorter than he was (or so it looked from her position on the ground) with broad shoulders, reasonable curves and arms that were lined with a thin layer of muscle. Dark blonde curls cascaded down her back in a somewhat chaotic yet smooth way and a small, vicious-looking scar stretched across the left side of her top lip, giving her a rough sort of charm that was actually kind of attractive.

The girl was wearing a pair of brown, ankle-boots, skinny jeans studded with a few small jewels, a white tank top and a red, gingham shirt over it. Dangling from her neck was a circular stone that was a metallic black and a silver charm bracelet hung from her wrist, glinting in the light of the midday sun.

The Lennox-look-alike noticed that the stranger spoke with what one would consider to be a 'typical British accent', though her voice was relaxed and deep in a laid-back way. Either way, it was nice to listen too. The woman wasn't beautiful but she was certainly good looking, that much he would admit.

"What should I call you then?" He asked, satisfied that she wasn't a threat.

"Elena. Elena Sparks." She said and stuck out a hand. "You?" She asked and the man smiled faintly, bending down to pull her to her feet before shaking her hand properly.

"Will Lennox." He said and swore that for just a moment, Elena's body froze. Taking note of how her eyes widened ever so slightly, Lennox released the woman's hand.

"Out of interest, how did you end up here?" He asked, a curious eyebrow raised as he shifted his gun slightly.

Elena barely glanced down at the weapon and if she was scared of alarmed, she certainly didn't show it.

To be honest, Will had half-expected her to be crying at this point, or begging for her life or...something...not making friendly conversation... After all, she had just woken up surrounded by a large group of rather intimidating soldiers, all of whom were carrying loaded weapons and looked like they'd just come from war- which, in a way, they had.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." She grumbled, crossing her arms and looking away with a small pout. After a second of awkward, tense silence, she turned back and cocked out a hip, tilting her head to the side in an attempt to feign innocence.

"Though, for the record, where exactly is 'here'?" She already knew, of course, but she didn't want to make assumptions just yet. Her theory could be wrong after all...

"Qatar." Was all he said, but that was all the confirmation she needed.

She was in 'Transformers'.

Every part of her rational mind was telling her that she was wrong; that somehow this was an elaborate prank or dream...however, both her heart and her wounds said otherwise, her throat burning painfully once again at the thought. There wasn't really another explanation to her predicament. Not in Elena's opinion, anyway.

It could be argued that Elena had read too many Fanfiction's for her own good and deluded herself into thinking the franchise was real- but somehow that didn't seem to work. She had read so many stories of people from the 'real world' getting sucked into a book or film, and they usually came out in kinda the same way: the OC beats the bad guys, gains super powers, falls in love, saves lives- you get the picture- but, how would this turn out? She had a feeling that there was going to be a severe lack of 'Happy Endings' in this story.

Elena was suddenly jolted from her thoughts when a large hand landed on her shoulder, radiating warmth and comfort through her tank top.

"You okay?" Will asked and she nodded quickly though he still looked unsure.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" She asked in fake confusion, glad when the soldier took the bait and dropped the subject of her well-being. However, at her words, the other men seemed to shift awkwardly and started sending shifty glances to their team leader. In turn, Lennox sent them a meaningful stare and eventually, all eyes turned back to her.

"I don't think it's a good idea to get you involved..." He said slowly, as if hoping that Elena would avoid the matter altogether. She, however, had other ideas and simply raised an eyebrow in silent protest.

"Yeah, it's a bit too late for that..." She said, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side. "You got me involved the minute you found me- now spill." For several moments, he did nothing and simply stared into her blue eyes, noting with surprise that she didn't flinch or look away. Finally, he gave a resigned sigh and indicated that they should keep moving.

"We might as well get a move on." He said as the group once again set out across the silent desert. "This might take a while..."

_~Starry Skies~_

"So let me get this straight-" Elena said, strangely calm, "-your base was attacked by a giant killer robot who you then took a video of and you're now stranded in the middle of God-knows-where with no communication, your only hope being a telephone that may or may not work."

Lennox sighed.

"Go ahead, call us crazy or whatever. We might as well get it over wi-"

"I believe you."

"-th so- wait, what?" He stared at her disbelievingly.

"I said I believe you." She said, bemused. Lennox just stared, not entirely sure of what to say.

"Um...ok..." He said eventually, and they continued on their way in silence.

Elena sighed to herself, hands in her pockets as she kicked up sand with her feet. Whilst she was excited to see the Autobots in real life, she knew that meeting them wouldn't come without it's consequences. After all, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she knew that she was currently in the middle of a centuries-old war.

In war, people die and there was nothing she could do about that. She also knew that there was a chance that she herself could die. Then again, she wasn't too worried about that. It was rather funny, she thought, that despite all the things she was afraid of, death didn't frighten her one bit.

It took at least half an hour- if Elena was judging the time correctly- to reach a recognisable landmark. Well, a landmark to Elena, anyway.

It was the giant billboard-thing that Scorponok knocked over (she had absolutely no idea what it actually was) and they were now standing directly beneath it. Knowing that soon she'd be running from a giant alien robot that was intent on killing her was terrifying, yet undeniably exciting at the same time. Elena was having a hard time holding down her fangirl feelings.

The team stopped to rest under the shade of the large metal structure for a few minutes, passing around a small supply of water that Elena was happy to drink her fill of. As she drained the cool liquid from the army flask Epps had kindly given to her (the rest of the team had only been briefly introduced though Elena had already taken a liking to them), Elena heard Lennox comment:

"Let's hope this telephone line works."

She stopped and casually wiped her mouth with her sleeve, heart fluttering madly. Of course, being the avid transfan that she was, she already knew that it all started to kick off directly after this line. And she certainly wasn't disappointed. Within seconds, a loud rumbling sound could be heard and, turning her head, Elena just managed to see a tiny glint of something metallic whip back into the sand as the large billboard wobbled. Time seemed to stop for a second as the frame groaned before it started to fall towards her.

Immediately, Elena jumped into action and ran, stumbling as her feet sank into the ground. She could hear faint yelling coming from either side of her, Epps being the loudest by far, and increased her speed. For a moment, Elena wasn't sure if she was going to make it out and, on instinct, launched herself forward, her body skidding painfully across the ground.

Apparently, trusting her instincts had been a smart move as, seconds later, the billboard slammed down onto the ground next to her, only mere centimetres away from her body.

Elena stared at it for a minute, silently pondering what would've happened if she hadn't jumped out of the way in time, before sighing in relief. She lifted her head as Epps helped her stand and thanked him, brushing sand from her clothes.

"Hey, you ok?" Asked the African man, looking at her temple. "You're bleeding..."

She was...?

Elena brought her fingers to her head, wincing as a sharp pain punctured her skull. She sighed and brought her hand down again, fingers stained with red.

"I'll be fine, Epps. Thanks, though." She said with a smile, patting the man's shoulders in a friendly way. He nodded and the pair turned back to the others just in time to hear Donnelly say:

"English, dude. English."

Elena frowned. If she remembered correctly, Donnelly got skewered on Scorponok's tail- a rather painful way to die, in her opinion. At that thought, a memory of a particular silver saboteur being ripped in half went through her mind. She'd read many a fanfiction about people ending up in a fictional universe; how they'd somehow find a way to change the story so that certain things didn't happen. Did that mean she could stop Jazz and Donnelly from dying? She hoped so.

However, before Elena could think anymore on the subject, she was snapped out of it by something large and silver lifting itself out of the sand. The woman narrowed her eyes and tensed, watching carefully as the tail swayed in midair for a moment, Lennox painfully oblivious to the obvious threat behind him. Then, Epps turned and all hell broke loose.

Yelling loudly, Epps raised his gun and started firing rapidly, bullets clinking as they met with the metal of Scorponok's tail. Lennox spun around and also yelled, jumping up and down comically as the tail whipped into the ground once more. Seconds after disappearing, the cybertronian darted back to the surface, claws whirring madly as the soldiers all started shooting randomly. During the chaos, Elena wasted no time running over to where Donnelly was standing, also firing at the large metal being hidden in the massive clouds of sand and dust.

Then, Scorponok once again vanished under the ground and silence ensued as Lennox said:

"Everybody, quiet. Settle."

The soldiers peered warily at the ground, looking for a sign of movement beneath the still sand.

"Woah, mother..." Epps said finally, wide-eyed and gaping. "What the hell-"

He never got to finish his sentence as, suddenly, Scorponok re-appeared, this time behind Donnelly with his deadly tail at the ready. Elena, however, had different ideas. She lunged to the side, pushing Donnelly out of the way as the tail whipped towards her. She yelling in pain as she felt the sharp pain of something slicing her shoulder.

Hissing, Elena rolled across the ground with her hand on her new wound, a shocked Donnelly laying beside her, staring.

"Dear God, you just saved my life..." Elena grit her teeth, grabbing his hand and yanking him to his feet as the cybertronian once again came at them, snarling.

"Is this really the time?!" She yelled, sprinting as hard as she could to Lennox and Epps who had just made it to the village.

She let go of Donnelly's hand when she heard Scorponok screeching behind her, trusting the soldier to keep himself alive as she dodged explosions. Her shoulder was burning as Elena finally made it to the rock formation that she could see Epps kneeling behind. Ignoring the pain, she vaulted over it, thanking God that, despite her laziness, she was still somewhat athletic.

Panting, Elena leaned against it, peering around the corner of her wall of defence to watch as Scorponok fought back against the soldiers. She could hear screaming in the background as the buildings of the small Arabian town exploded, sending animals and people running for their lives from the alien threat.

Next to her, Epps was muttering to himself, firing with narrowed eyes and she could vaguely see Lennox sprinting out of one of the houses, a phone by his ear as he yelled into it and Mahfouz close behind him.

"Epps! I need a credit card!" He yelled, sliding next to Elena with his gun in his other hand. When his friend didn't hear him, he tried again.

"Epps, where's your wallet?!"

"Pocket!"

Lennox once again got up, moving quickly over to Epps before yelling: "Which pocket?!" into his ear.

"My back pocket!" Was the reply as Lennox bent down, looking at the pockets incredulously.

"You've got ten back pockets!"

Epps stopped firing for a moment as he turned his head to yell at his friend.

"Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek!"

Lennox, after getting what he wanted, ran back to kneel next to Elena, who was watching the scene with furrowed brows, blood running down her shirt sleeve from her injury.

"Ok, it's Visa!" He yelled into the phone.

Elena's lips twitched in a small, faint smile. She'd always loved this scene.

"No, I don't want a premium package!" Lennox shouted finally before looking over the edge of what was left of the brick wall.

"Epps! Pentagon!" Quickly, he threw the phone over the wall towards where Epps was standing before turning around to face Elena.

"You alright?!" He asked loudly, worry creasing his features and she nodded, wincing as the pain in her shoulder got worse. Unfortunately, Lennox saw and pulled her hand away from her ripped shirt, exposing the cut to the warm air. To her surprise, he gasped, pulling away part of her ripped shirt to examine her arm more carefully.

"What the hell?!" He asked, more to himself than anything else. Elena frowned, it didn't feel that bad.

Taking a deep breath, Elena looked down at her shoulder and also gasped, eyes widening in surprise. The cut itself was fine- it wasn't too deep although it did look like it would become a nasty scar later- it was what was under the cut that left her breathless. Stained slightly red with her blood, was an Autobot insignia. Now that wouldn't have been anything abnormal, had it not been made of metal. The insignia was a reasonable size and was literally sticking out of her skin like it did on the Autobots' alt modes, the shiny metal glinting under the sunlight.

Elena stared at it for a moment in confusion- had that been what caused the pain on her shoulder from the earlier? It certainly seemed that way.

Lennox shook himself out of it as he carefully inspected the wound.

"I'm not a medic but you're probably gonna need stitches." He said.

Elena nodded. "Got it." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"This your first time in battle?" He asked and again she nodded, leaning around the side of her shelter to get a better look at what was going on. Epps was yelling something down the phone as he tossed something into the air and Scorponok was screeching loudly, making sure to return any fire that came his way.

"You're doing better than I did." Lennox said, patting Elena's shoulder as he headed over to Epps who yelled that the heat was coming.

"Laze the target!" Lennox yelled to the group. "We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target!"

Elena stood from her hiding place, deeming it safe enough as she stood next to Epps. The soldier sent her a look that clearly asked her if she was alright and Elena nodded, turning back to the battle as orange smoke started to float through the air. From somewhere behind her, she could hear someone screaming as an explosion went off nearby.

"Ready! Heat's coming!" Lennox shouted, gun still aimed at Scorponok.

"What? Bring it!" Elena heard Epps yell from beside her and watched, tense, as the planes- sent by the pentagon- fired.

Explosion after explosion could be seen as the giant scorpion screeched and writhed in pain, tail whipping in and out of the clouds of smoke. After what seemed like forever, the planes stopped firing and silence descended across the area as the soldiers waited with baited breath.

Then the smoke seemed to clear and another pained shriek could be heard as Scorponok flipped back onto his legs, this time looking rather beat up and tired.

"No freaking way." Epps breathed, breaking the silence. "That thing's still not down."

His expression hardened as he brought the phone up to his ear again.

"Spooky Three Two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain." He said and, as instructed, the planes began to fire once more.

Elena watched stonily as the cybertronian was lost amongst the smoke again, the explosions sending small rocks flying through the air. As the smoke was carried away with wind, Elena was just able to catch a small glimpse of Scorponok diving back down into the sand. The end of his severed tail was flung into the air, hitting the ground with a loud thump that signalled the end of the battle.

Cautiously, the soldiers started moving forward, guns still cocked as the surveyed the area for any other possible threats.

It was Lennox who finally broke the silence with words that made Elena freeze.

"Where's Fig?"

Elena cursed herself as a small yelp of pain answered him and the group set out running to the place where Fig lay. She'd remembered Donnelly but had forgotten completely about Fig. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw the man laying there, holding his blood covered stomach as he convulsed, groaning.

"Get a medic! Get a medic!" Lennox yelled, kneeling next to his comrade as he checked him over.

The rest of the noise seemed to fade away as her whole conscious focused on the man dying at her feet. She could've saved him but she forgot. He could've lived had she not been so stupid. His life had rested in the palms of her hand yet she just let it slip out of her fingers. A life wasted because of her.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through her skull that caught Elena completely off guard. The wound on her temple burned and she let out a short yelp as her vision spun. Apparently, the combination of both the pain and the shock became the last straw. Elena could hear faint shouts as her body dropped to the ground, hitting the sand with a soft thump as her eyes slid shut. By the time Epps reached her, she was already long gone.

**Yes, I know that this was a short chapter and that the ending was really bad, but I really want to get her meeting the Autobots. It's going to be so much fun! :D**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! :3**

**Skyrise, out! X**

**(Btw, I changed my username! ;D)**


	3. AN- TITLE CHANGE

**A/N- TITLE CHANGE**

Okay, so unless you're a new reader to this fanfic, you will have noticed that the title has changed. To the new readers interested, the title used to be 'As Different as Night and Day'. I will definitely put in a reference to that later on in the story as I was already planning to.

_(TO FANFICTION USERS: I'm sorry that I can't change the picture for the time being. I use my iPad for all of my writing and, for some reason, Fanfiction won't allow me to change my story pics or my profile pics which SUCKS! If any of you can help me with that, I would be very grateful as it is incredibly annoying :P_

_EDIT: I managed it! WOO! :D I did it on the computer, though, so the problem with my ipad still stands... )_

The reason I've changed the name is because this fanfic used to revolve around two characters: Elena (obviously) and someone else who I have mentioned in both the prologue (twice actually) and in the summary of this fanfic. Now, however, this person's fate has changed. They will still be a main character but due to the change in storyline, I've noticed that the original title no longer fits the story.

So you know, Elena and the other person are characters based off of myself and my younger sister- which, by the way, she finds rather amusing. They are not completely based off of us however, in many ways, are similar (eg. the 'secret' character is an extremely good singer and sometimes I swear that my sister is gonna be some kind of famous opera singer or something... Primus, let us hope that we never see that day...).

Sorry, I had to get that off my chest.

Now, however, I want to steer towards some of the questions or comments that were posted on the other site this fanfic is on ( - my username on there is Vampirebite801, rather than Animelover801) (_FANFICTION USERS: I use Wattpad and also post my stories on there because, as previously mentioned, I write my stories on my IPad and it's much easier to type on Wattpad)_ is because some of the questions may be useful for you to know the answer of as well.

**So you know, those who didn't get a reply to their comment or didn't comment don't have to read all of my replies. Any pieces of information that may be important will be put in bold.**

_ManyGamePlayer_: Thank you! :D I'll try and update as soon as I can but no promises! :P

_Alice Gone Madd:_ I'm glad! :)

_SunnySides_: Yeah, I was trying for a bit of a different approach. Oh, I can't wait till Hoover Dam! I think that's probably going to be in the 3rd chapter and will definitely be one of my favourites! ;) And yes, **there is no way in the pit that I am going to let Jazzy die, trust me. **Screw Michael Bay for killing Jazz off so early! D: Now the insignia is going to be interesting... I won't spoil it for you! ;P Though yes, I'm sorry for making Elena faint so much- that was the last time for a while, I swear! . I'll try and update as soon as I can but I can't promise anything! :D

_Ratchet's Sparkling_: I'm glad you're liking it! :) I'm trying to make it...different, in a way. I don't want it to be the cliched 'gets Allspark powers and saves everyone' thing though there will definitely be some aspects of that. ;)

_FirstStrike1177_: Thanks! :) I was looking at Fig's page on Wiki to double check this and, apparently, there was a scene in the original movie that got cut. In it, Will was comforting Fig, who was dying. You don't actually see him die but seeing as he never came back and Will and the others did, you can up only assume that he died. I wasn't quite sure myself actually! :D **Oh, the pairing... **That is going to be fun...** For Elena, I was thinking possibly: Optimus, Jazz, Sunstreaker and/or Sideswipe, maybe Ironhide but really, it's up to you guys. We might even have a vote on it! :D **So you know, I am totally leaning towards Jazz but **I'm fine with any bot**. Actually, now that I think about it Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would be good, too... (as you can probably tell, I'm really excited about this part).

**For the other character, I was thinking Bumblebee **(Slag, that mech is so adorable :3).** Definitely one of the younger bots though!** :P (PLEASE SEE BELOW)

_EDIT- Actually, I've realised that **the second character can't be paired with anyone** due to some...circumstances... **Therefore, for Elena, any mech is up for grabs!** Woo! :D_

By the way, thank you to _TFASGAwriter_ for your tips and I'm glad that you like the summary (though I feel kinda bad for changing the title, now D:).

Anyway guys, thanks for reading this far! I'm sorry for the change but it had to be done! :( I hope you don't mind!

Again, thanks for sticking around and I hope you have a wonderful day! :D

Skyrise, out! X


	4. Chapter 2: In Dreams

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers (unfortunately) but Elena and any other OC's are mine. Yay! :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy lately. ;_; ****Thank you all for your comments and reviews, though! They really mean a lot to me! :D**

**Oh, and by the way, I have a poll on my profile as to who Elena shall be paired with! You have up until 23rd February 2016 to get your votes in :3 Have fun!**

_Previously:_

_Suddenly, a sharp pain went through her skull that caught Elena completely off guard. Apparently, the combination of both the pain and the shock became the last straw. Elena could hear faint shouts as her body dropped to the ground, hitting the sand with a soft thump, but by the time Epps reached her, she was already long gone._

Chapter 2: In Dreams

Elena was falling. The wind tore at her clothes and hair as she dropped, increasing momentum with every second. Somewhere above, a voice screamed her name but it was barely audible over the sounds of the bustling city and the deafening gushing of the wind in her ears.

Elena glanced to her left. Her reflection stared back at her, the image flickering in the glass of the skyscraper that seemed to be growing in height beside her. Then she turned her head to look down and watched with wide, petrified eyes at the ground that seemed to rise up to meet up her. She screamed madly, limbs thrashing wildly as her end grew ever nearer. 200 feet, 100 feet, 50 feet and then-

Blue eyes shot wide open and heavy breaths filled the quiet as Elena shot up. Sweat dripped down her skin and her clothes clung to her, her chest rising and falling rapidly. The transfan let out a sharp sigh as she pressed a shaky hand to her throat, massaging it as if to reassure herself that she could still breathe. Her head was ringing, the whisper of soft alien words that sounded older than time itself running through her mind like quicksilver.

Once her pounding heart had slowed down, the strange alien voices had vacated and her laboured breathing grew softer, Elena finally began to take note of where she was. She was laying on a metal bench of sorts, a raggedy red blanket covering her body. Around her, soldiers were walking about, talking in hushed tones as, now and again, they would send wary glances towards the giant slab of metal that lay on a table a few feet away from where Elena was sitting.

Standing at the head of the table was Epps who was watching her carefully. Beside him stood Lennox, examining the object on the table as another man fiddled around with several scientific-looking pieces of equipment. Slowly, Elena slid the blanket off and stood on shaky legs, gradually making her way over to them, ignoring the several curious stares she received from some of the other soldiers.

Elena's eyes widening marginally when she caught sight of Scorponok's severed tail laying across the table innocently. She remembered this. It was the aeroplane scene where Epps and Lennox figured out that sabot rounds were the only things that could harm a cybertronian's armour. By the looks of things, the scene had only just begun.

"Hey, you okay?" Epps asked, straightening slightly. "You took a couple of hits back there."

"I'm alright, thanks." She replied, placing a few fingers against her bandaged head wound with a wince. "Sorry, I passed out on you back there."

Lennox gave a slight chuckle, momentarily tearing his gaze from the tail to look at her as he placed a rough hand on her back.

"It's fine. I'm surprised you didn't faint earlier, actually."

Elena sent him a mock glare.

"Are you implying that I'm weak, Lennox?" She asked, placing her hand on her hips. Lennox evidently caught her joking tone and raised his hands in a 'don't-shoot-me' position, a small, hesitant grin plastered across his face.

"No, not at all...!" He said hurriedly and Elena snickered before turning her gaze back on Scorponok's tail, unable to keep a small smile from touching her lips.

Slowly, she took a deep breath and laid her fingers against the warm metal, heart fluttering madly as she realised that she was touching a cybertronian (kind of) for the first time. Dirty fingertips traced the alien symbols and danced over the high-tech machinery with a sense of silent awe. Elena quietly let out the sharp breath of air she had been holding and tightened her grip on the tail as if it was the only thing holding her to reality.

As the sharp metal dug painfully into her skin, all she could think was: 'This is real'. Her smile widened fractionally.

"It's like a self-regenerating molecular armour." Said the soldier opposite her, suddenly knocking her out of her thoughts. She glanced up, watching Lennox cooly as he inspected the dents and holes in the metal with narrowed eyes.

"Look at the mark where the sabot round hit it. Melted right through." He glanced towards Epps, "Hey, aren't sabots hot-loaded for like a six-thousand degree magnesium burn?"

Epps thought for a moment before replying.

"Close to it. It melts tank armour." He said, the slight creases of a frown marking his face. Lennox turned back to the tail, understanding dawning on his features.

"So it's metal skin must react to extreme heat." He said and Elena nodded in agreement.

Then, something strange happened. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity traveled up Elena's arm, the metal beneath her fingers humming with energy before rearing up, drawing yells of shock from the surrounding soldiers. Elena let out a short, surprised scream and quickly jumped back just as the tail dropped down again to pierce the thin metal of the table, a short 'ching' noise ringing through the air. Then, with a slow predatory grace, the tail dislodged itself and lay back on the table, innocently.

"Woahhh!" Epps yelled, pulling back quickly, "I thought you said that thing was dead, man?!"

"Strap it down! Strap it-" Lennox ordered and the other soldiers immediately launched into action, throwing their bodies on top of the tail to keep it from moving again.

"This thing is _wicked_!" Lennox exclaimed gravely, eyes wide in shock as he made his way over to Epps, "Alright, get on the horn with northern command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommended we load them on all the gunships. Go." Epps nodded and went on his way, leaving Elena alone with Lennox.

The soldier turned to her, placing a large hand on her shoulder and gesturing back to the metal bench she had been sleeping on.

"Get some rest. It's been a rough day and you look like you need it."

As he turned away, Elena grabbed onto his wrist, brows furrowed in worry.

"What will happen to me?" She asked, eyes boring into his. "When we get back, I mean. I'm not a member of your team or the military." Lennox sighed and looked down, frowning.

"I don't know," he replied honestly, "But they'll probably take you with us to wherever we're going. You saw everything that happened and whatever it was that we saw... Whatever that is..." he gestured to the tail with an expression of weariness, "I reckon it's beyond classified." He sighed again.

"Don't worry about it. Just get some rest, alright?" Elena nodded somewhat reluctantly and trudged back to her 'bed', thoughts jumbled as she absentmindedly stroked her new autobot insignia and the bandages that wrapped around her arm directly underneath it.

Before she reached her destination, a pale hand grabbed onto her arm. Elena turned her head to look at the owner, raising an inquisitive eyebrow when she saw that the hand belonged to Donnelly. The soldier was looking at her with something akin to respect in his brown eyes.

"Thank you...for saving me, I mean..." He said. Elena smiled sadly.

"No problem. Donnelly, right?" He nodded and they shook hands.

For some time, the two simply talked. He told her about his job as a soldier and she told him stories about her life back home. It was hard to explain but she felt an odd...connection with him and the other soldiers. Immediately, there was some kind of new found kinship which she assumed was due to the fact that they'd all faced off against Scorponok. It was funny how things like giant, killer, alien robots could bring people together.

All too soon though, she had to wave off her new friend when he was called away by Lennox. Alone once again, she slowly made her way to her 'bed' with a tired sigh. Laying back down on the cold, hard metal bench, she simply stared up at the buzzing yellow ceiling-lights, lost in thought.

For some time, she didn't move, her mind whirling wildly as her shaken brain tried to put together an answer. Some sort of reason for why she had suddenly found herself in an impossible reality. However, it seemed that with every question she answered, more were created and with every passing second her current situation grew more and more confusing.

Was she in a parallel dimension? But then how did she end up there in the first place? Maybe she was in some type of deep coma? She already knew that she wasn't in a dream. Maybe in her possible coma-like state, her mind was somehow able to manufacture pain... No, of course not. What was she thinking? But then, if she was right, why would she be in a coma in the first place?

This question somehow reminded her of something that had been nagging at the back of her subconscious since she had first woken up in the Qatar desert- where were her memories? Somehow, she knew that there was more to them than what she could remember. She knew that, between the 'Just Dance' tournament and now, there had at least been one week of worth of memories that should have been there only...they _weren't_. It was as if they had simply vanished into thin air, like they'd been deleted from her very mind. It was...unsettling to say the least. Yet as Elena thought, she found that nothing she could come up with had any plausible explanation.

And then she realised. What if...? What if she'd..._died_...? What is she had died and ended up in some sort of crazy limbo or something?

It was to be said, that Elena was the type of person who would consider all possibilities in any situation. And I mean _all_. Generally, she was probably one if of the most-open minded people you would ever meet, so she had no problem dreaming up some rather obscure, yet still possible, theories. This just so happened to be one of those.

It wasn't uncommon to find fanfiction's of people who had died tragically and ended up in another world. In fact, she had rather enjoyed reading those particular fanfics. However, she wasn't in a fanfiction, so chances were, she probably hadn't. That didn't mean that there wasn't a possibility though... So rather than brushing away the idea with a snort or call herself crazy, as most people probably would, she simply let it stew with the rest of her thoughts at the forefront of her mind.

Then, she suddenly remembered something else that had been bothering her and sat up quickly, looking around specifically for Lennox. She found him a couple of seconds later, talking in hushed tones to Epps, and hesitantly made her way towards him. When she approached, they looked up.

"Did...did Fig make it...?" She asked hesitantly.

Their expressions told her everything she needed to know.

**Yep. That happened.**

**He didn't survive the attack.**

**Sorry.**

**SkyriseN, out! X**


End file.
